


The Shwarma Club

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Breakfast Club, Alternate Universe - High School, And rape, Bucky is a dick; and is Steve's fake best friend in this, Clint is the janitor, Everyone has daddy/parental issues here, Multi, Nat and Pep are not, Phil is the Principal, Tony and Steve are of age, deal with it., so prepare for major angst, there will be a happy ending I swear, there will be violence later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nerd, The Basket-case, The Jock, The Princess, and The Criminal. We all have our place in life, and you see us how you want to. You Judge based on character, and not what we might be going through in our everyday lives. But we leave today, not as enemies, but as bonded, even if unlikely, friends.</p><p>                                                                                      -:-:-:-:-</p><p>In which the avengers are really the breakfast club.</p><p>A/N: Takes place after TBC Movie setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shwarma Club

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10152218232728549&set=a.10150550772673549.377087.234426013548&type=1

Steve Rogers sat in the wrestling locker room on Monday morning and he thought of last Saturday and the fact that it not only changed his life, but he made true friends and he got a beautiful, even if a tad bit crazy, boyfriend out of it and that was amazing. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the phone conversation that happened between him and Tony on Sunday. Steve had called to ask Tony out, and he got distracted talking to the engineer in training. They talked for over two and a half hours about random, off-the-wall, things. And Steve, not even with his excellent memory could remember the transitions between each topic. But before they had to wrap up their little moment in audio paradise, Steve managed to not only get a date on Friday, but Tony also agreed to come to the wrestling mach with the rest of their little rag-tag bunch of friends, and of course they'd sit in separate areas, though the two of them doubted that Pepper and Natasha would sit away from each other, he'd said. That little comment made Steve genuinely chuckle out-loud, but cringe internally. No one would accept either couple, since they were gay, and they'd be shunned to the outer ring of the school's social standings, where Tony and Bruce already were, but it would somehow be worse. Tony understood Steve's reputation, and he was ok with not being seen publicly with him. The wrestler decided he was going to change that. Tomorrow at lunch, he would sit with Tony and Bruce, and hope that Pepper and Nat would follow his example. He nodded to himself at that perfect, even if socially suicidal, plan to sit with his boyfriend and his other friends as he finished changing into his stupid-ass wrestling costume.

"Rogers!!! You're up next!" called the coach from the door in the locker room going to the competitive gym. "Coming Coach!" he called back.

When he went into the gym, he heard the Shield High fans go nuts for their star Eagle athlete. Steve ignored them and looked into the stands to find his friends, and better yet, his boyfriend cheering him on enthusiastically (Natasha showed her appreciation with a genuine smile that the American-Russian only gave her new friends). He grinned with pride, and stepped into the ring and found his opponent to be from Hydra High, the Science magnet school. Needless to say, the kid was scrawny compared to Rogers, who was about 6'3" and was 250lbs of pure muscle.

"IN THE RING, WE HAVE THE STARS OF BOTH SHIELD AND HYDRA HIGH, SCHMIDT AND ROGERS!!!!!!" the announcer called out enthusiastically, and the entire crowd went wild, The Eagles and the Red Skulls both egging on their athletes to fight like there was no tomorrow and win. Soon the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match, and both men charged forward. Steve was shocked, the kid was surprisingly strong for his size. He also realized that Schmidt was small and quick. But Steve was bigger, faster, and knew what move the kid was going to make just before he made it. The wrestler flung the Hydra athlete to the ground and pinned him there. Schmidt struggled to get free, but his attempts at escape were useless as the Ref called knockout on his end and gave Steve the point.

 

The match went on like this, but sometimes Schmidt was able to avoid Rogers' brute attacks enough to end the round due to time. But it had been going on for 45 minutes straight, and both wrestlers were tied for points, but both men were still going strong, as if the match had just begun. Steve mentally applauded the kid. He was sure giving him a run for his money. And finally, finally, Rogers was able to pin him down just as the seconds ticked down for the end of round five. The Ref called it, and the Shield Eagles won the match! Steve was so happy, that he forgot his plan of laying low, and went to go see Tony in the bleachers anyways. Tony met him half way and gave him a genuine smile, "Hey babe. Good match." he cooed and Steve pecked at his lips gently in a chaste manner, "Thanks sweetheart. Wanna go grab some pizza with the others? I'll drive my truck~" he purred at the shorter brunette. He was so lost in his world that he never noticed his dad and his 'best friend' Bucky Barnes come storming toward him angrily.

"STEPHEN GRANT ROGERS, WHAT IN THE EVER ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he heard his dad yell angrily above the noises of the crowd. Steve whipped around, he was eighteen goddamnit, and he could do what ever he wanted. The teen glared at his dad, "Dad, don't."

"Oh, you did not just fucking give me lip boy."

"I did, I can, and I will."

"Son, you are a christian boy and this is a goddamned sin. So say goodbye to your little 'fuck toy' and get with that nice girl Jean."

"No goddamnit. I'm eighteen, and I don't have to even listen to your fucking judgmental ass anymore." Steve told his father off, flipped off Bucky, took Tony's hand in his own, and led the brunette to his truck.

"STEVE!!!!" Mr. Rogers and Bucky called simultaneously.

"THE FUCK, MAN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?" This time it was Bucky who yelled at him.

Steve stopped and turned around (hand still in Tony's), "NO! IF YOU WERE MY TRUE FRIEND YOU'D SUPPORT ME AND NOT FUCKING TELL ME OFF FOR BEING WHO I AM!!!!!" he bellowed back, and he finally took Tony outside to his truck, and kissed him. It was hot, clumsy, wet, and all too promising. After a few moments, the Jock pulled away, "Screw dinner. I'm thinking of taking you to the old abandoned cabin I found and fixed up with my granddad." Tony grinned and blushed, but worry flicked across his face, "Will he tell where we are?" Steve shook his head gently, "No. He was gay as well, and is buried in a cemetery. I think that our hiding spot is safe with him. Sides, I'm working, and my check pays for the electricity for the place. We can either live there, or get an apartment. It's up to you babe." he purred cheekily with a grin.

"I personally think, that we should live there until we get an apartment. Like a trial period. Yeah?" Tony replied with a warm, genuine smile plastered on his face.

"I absolutely love that idea babe." Steve cooed.

Then they climbed into Steve's truck and drove to the cabin that was hidden deep in the woods where no roads led. There was only an old trail-like road that Steve drove on until they arrived to their little piece of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! And as always, Comments are always appreciated! And note: I literally came up with it at midnight, and was done writing it at like one am. I'll edit any errors later today.
> 
> -Trista


End file.
